


Summertime is a bitch.

by CLEO_wobber



Series: Sk8 with plots [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLEO_wobber/pseuds/CLEO_wobber
Summary: OK OK... What is this. My teacher follows this acc.... Thats bad.Reki gets appendices and I dont really know half the shit I write. Its on a vacation with The group and he doesn't tell anyone and when he does they all have to go back home... LOL Im so dead inside it sucks.
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Hasegawa Langa, Chinen Miya & Kyan Reki, Chinen Miya/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Hasegawa Langa & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Sk8 with plots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180160
Comments: 17
Kudos: 109





	1. Summertime sadness

“Summertime is here baby!!” Reki says stretching his arms up and leaning back into his chair. The bell had just rang and school was finally over. It was the best feeling in the world. Reki turned to Langa who closed his notebook and packed it in his bag. Reki placed his books away and stood up slamming his chair into the desk. The teacher gave him a glare and some of the other students looked back. Langa got up. At this point many of the students had left. Surprisingly Reki and Langa were the last ones out. 

Langa smiled and threw down his board jumping onto it. It was so nice out. The sun was up. No clouds. The smell of the fast food down the hill caught to Langa’s nose. 

Reki threw down his board and rode catching up to Langa. 

“Free!!! It feels so nice to just be free.” Reki said with such pleasure he almost fell off his board cause he hit a rock. This made Langa laugh. They rode to Kojiro’s restaurant to bug him, like they always did after school on Fridays. 

“Hurry up Langa!!” Reki said, catching higher speeds. 

Langa raced after the red haired boy and once at the restaurant Reki started to slow down. He turned and saw Langa catch a rail and rolled off of it. He skidded to a stop and panted heavily. 

“How much money do you have?” Langa asked nicely. 

“15... you?”

“Uhhh...” he checked his pockets. “10. We can get-”

“Some pizza. Sounds good?” Reiki gave him a thumbs up.

Langa nodded. They went in and waved at Kojiro and in return gave a small smile back. 

“Hey Kojiro!!” Reki said and sat at the table in the corner. It was basically Reki and Langa’s table that was secretly reserved for the boys. 

A few moments later Miya walked in and sat at the table. 

“Shadow said he’d be here in a few moments. You guys do research?” Miya said as the pizza came. 

“Yep. I have three places.” Reki said. 

“I only found one...” Langa said quietly. 

“Cool. I found two.” Miya pulled out a paper and heard heavy footsteps. Miya looked up, turning to see Shadow. “Your late.”

“I had to wrap up the shop!” Shadow said in defense. He sat next to Miya, looking at the three. 

“Ok. Best vacation spot wins. I have one that we take the boat to off the island. Or we can even travel to Kyoto.” Reki said showing some activities they could do. “Plus the roads are smooth.”

“I have a place with a beach. It’s called Hakone.” Langa pulled out his phone. “What do you guys think?”

“I like it!” Reki said happily supporting Langa’s idea. 

“That’s so funny. I choose Hakone too as well as Kyoto.” Miya said. “I really like Hakone but it’s a two hour flight. I’m sure my parents are fine with it just.... are yours?”

“My mom said yes a while ago.” Langa said. “We discussed the idea back in spring.”

“Same here. Plus I told them our older friends would be going.” Reki said and pointed to Kojiro and Kaoru. 

  
  


Kaoru drank wine looking at Kojiro. 

“That’s your fourth drink and it's only 4 o’clock. What happened?” Kojiro leaned on the bar. 

“Things at work. People are trying to ruin my business... I need a break.” Kaoru drank more. His cheeks flushed lightly. 

“I offered the kids a free vacation since they helped me with my restaurant after hours. Join us, on the vacation.” Kojiro said and leaned closer to Kaoru. Kaoru groaned and pushed away. He got up slowly and headed to the restroom. 

  
  


After a long day of discussing flights and times the four got an idea and needed to run it by Kojiro. 

Kojiro had shut the restaurant early and was in the bathroom holding Kaoru’s hair back. 

Kaoru gasped. He pulled back. “Fine!! Fine vacation. I’ll take it. I’ll take it all!!” Kaoru was drunk as hell and threw up again. Kojiro only shook his head. 

After finishing in the bathroom the two sat with the boys at the table. 

Miya explained the idea. Kojiro was really interested.

“So everyone is able to fly? Yes?” Kojiro felt Kaoru lean on him. “Also we have our bank right here.” He nudged Kaoru awake. Kaoru yawned. 

“What?!” Kaoru said and then fell back asleep. 

Kojiro pulled out his phone and got the tickets like there was no problem. Langa was secretly impressed. 

“Ok guys I got 7 tickets to Hakone.” Kojiro stood up. “See you guys Sunday morning.” Kojiro grabbed a rag and started to clean the tables. 

Reki and Langa stood up. “Thanks guys!” Reki waved leaving the small restaurant. 

Shadow and Miya got into his car and started to leave. 

Kaoru was in one of the booths asleep. Kojiro finished cleaning and walked over and touched his face. 

“You ok?” Kojiro asked. Kaoru yawned and nodded; he had caught a glimpse of the time making him get up. He grabbed onto Kojiro and then walked slowly with him. 

“We're going to your house?” Kaoru asked and then set a hand on his head. “My head hurts...”

“Yes we are. Are you alright?”

“No....” 

*

*

*

Two days later they were on a plane across Japan. The flight landed at night and they all got checked into the small 3 bedroom house they rented. It was right on the beach. Kojiro and Kaoru decided to share a bed and so did Langa and Reki. Miya slept on the couch and Shadow got his own room. 

When they got there Langa and Reki passed out on the bed and so did Kaoru. Kojiro went out to get groceries for the week they were staying there. Shadow booked it to shower and headed to bed. Miya on the other hand connected his video games to the TV and started to play it. 

It was around an hour or so later Miya went to bed. 

Reki was the first one to wake up. It hadn’t even been 3 hour before Reki was out of bed and getting breakfast. Kojiro never went to bed; instead he was unpacking everyone’s things and setting them away in the drawers like the dad he was. When Kojiro heard Reki in the kitchen he moved to join him. 

“Getting up early?” Kojiro asked softly. 

“I want to see what the roads are like. Your welcome to join.” 

“Sorry kiddo. As much as I would I just got back from trying to find milk and some eggs. Take your cell though, in case I need to contact you.” Kojiro went back to putting things away. 

  
  


Reki finished getting breakfast and grabbed his board. He walked out of the house and tossed his board down, riding along the beach. The breeze was warm. The saltwater cleared his nose. Reki saw the sunrises and it started to get hot. The roads were in great condition and the place they chose seemed to be skateboard friendly. 

Reki stopped near a small beach where food trucks started to pull in. He walked over and saw one of the food trucks were all set up and ready for business. He asked for water and after getting some he headed back to the room. When he got there it was almost 8. He entered the house and smelt bacon. 

“What are you cooking, Kojiro?” Reki asked, seating himself at the table. Langa didn’t sleep well on the plane and so he was filling in his sleep now instead of having to catch up on it later. Kaoru was out on the small patio reading. Miya was at the table and Shadow or otherwise known as Hiromi was also still sleeping. 

Reki heard the door close and looked over to the living room area to see Kaoru come in. His hair was in a messy bun and his clothes seemed to be looser than normal. Kaoru set the book down and walked over to the table. He took his seat. 

“Hey gorilla what are we eating?” Kaoru asked in a stern voice. 

“Bacon, oranges, some eggs and... if you want it I have a great omelet option.”

“I’ll just have eggs.” Kaoru said. 

“Same.” “Same here.” Both Reki and Miya said.

Kojiro made the final piece of bacon and set everything on the table. The three that were there dug in quickly. 

Reki had his orange and eggs. 

Miya had the same as well as milk to finish it off. 

And Kaoru, he had eggs and bacon. As well as his herbal tea he brought. Him and his tea I swear. 

After breakfast was when Hiromi came out and Langa came out not too long after. 

The boys decided they could do what they wanted for the first part of today but had to stick together. Langa wanted to skate down to the beach and swim for a bit. Reki said he would join so the boys packed their backpacks and were on their way. 

Kaoru said he would watch the boys. “Watch” the boys, at the beach. Because that meant time alone and it was time to finish the book he was so engrossed in. 

Hiromi and Miya saw there was this huge arcade place with many VR stations so they decided to check that out. 

As for Kojiro he decided to look around for restaurants and new food places to try. 

  
  


(Langa, Reki, Kaoru) 

Langa sat on the sand under the umbrella having a small heat flash. Kaoru watched the boy but after a while he stopped caring. Reiki was in the water snorkeling. He found a crab and picked it up, it had a red back and had some different variations of pink in it. 

Reki moved and soon exited the water. He pulled off his mask and started to walk towards Langa. Halfway there he felt a small pinch in his stomach. It was unexpected so he dropped the crab and covered his belly. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. He had lost the crab. Fuck. He walked under the umbrella and rubbed his stomach a bit. Kaoru wasn’t paying attention and Langa was fanning himself... also not paying attention. He rubbed his stomach till the pain momentarily stopped.

Langa looked at Reki and gave a small smile. 

“We picked a good area to go on vacation. My mom was worried but after she knew it was going to be with a huge group she didn’t mind.” Langa said to Reki as well as Kaoru. But Kaoru wasn’t listening. 

After a while at the beach Kaoru wanted to go back cause his legs were slightly red and he thought he was going to burn so he wanted to leave. Langa and Reki rode around a bit more before heading back. 

During their ride Reki seemed to be in a bit of discomfort. He had to stop many times to get water as well as catch his breath. 

This time however Langa stopped Reki. 

“Reki. Are you ok? You’re not doing any tricks and you're also stopping often. Should we go back?” Langa’s face had worry all over it. This made Reki feel bad and he gave him a slight nod. 

The boys got back and saw Miya and Hiromi playing video games. 

“How long have those two been at it?” Reki asked Kaoru who was making smoothies for everyone. 

“Not sure. I got back and they were playing.” Kaoru gave Reki a smoothie as well as everyone else. He then took a seat on the couch near Miya. 

Kojiro had come back a few hours later and smiled. 

“Everyone tired already?” He said with a chuckle. 

Langa nodded not expecting that to be a rhetorical question. Miya had set down the games and asked if Reki wanted to ride down to the small shop and buy some candy. Reki nodded because he wanted to find something that would make his stomach stop hurting. 

Reki got on the board and rode with Miya. 

“So what did you and Langa do?”

“We chilled at the beach. What about you and Mr. clown?”

“He is such a good video game player, I'm not gonna lie. We headed to the arcade. It was so fun. We should see who can win the most points. They also had bowling. It would be something fun to do tomorrow.” Miya skidded to a stop in front of the small gas station like shop.

The boys set their boards on the side of the building and proceeded inside. 

“I’ll be right back Miya just stay in this aisle.” Reki said calmly. He walked into the pharmaceutical section and looked for something. He grabbed some sort of pill that would calm the pain. He hid it behind him and then grabbed a soda and candy and looked for Miya. 

Miya had paid and gotten his things already which helped Reki a ton because he didn’t want to look like a baby buying some sort of pain killer to help his stomach. 

When he got to the cashier the person asked for ID. 

“You have to be 18 to buy this kid.” The person said. 

“W-what?!” Reki started to get pissed. “Really?! I’m 17 my birthday is like... almost here.”

“Sorry kid. Law.” 

Reki was pissed and said screw it and didn’t buy anything. 

On the ride back up to the room. When they got there Reki curled up on the small couch and started to take a small nap. Langa was in the other room watching videos on his phone and Kaoru was writing and working on some past due bills he needed to pay. Kojiro came and sat next to him. 

“Really?” Kojiro said with a raised eyebrow. 

“I said I would do it a few days ago. Never did get it done so I’m doing it now.” Kaoru said in defense tensing cause he heard the sting in Kojiro’s

“Whatever. Whatever.” Kojiro touched Kaoru’s hair and started to run his fingers through it. “Miya said there was a great bowling place. I was thinking maybe we would go there. After Rekis small nap. The poor kid looks so tired. What did you do with him?”

“Nothing. They were playing hard at the beach and have been non stop riding for a while as well as-ouch!!” Kaoru felt his hair being tugged. “What was that for?!”

“There’s a hot spring down the way. You and I should go and chill there then later we can hang with the kids?”

“You're making us sound like parents.” Kaoru snapped. 

Kojiro leaned over and kissed Kaoru and rubbed his hand down to the man's waist. “What do you mean? We would be great parents.” 

Kaoru backed away and was turning into a tomato. He was flushed red and angry. He started to grab a towel. 

“I’m going to the hot springs. Not because of you! But because I’m sick of you!” 

Kojiro chucked and followed him to the hot spring. 

  
  


Miya had fallen asleep not too long ago and Hiromi was just going through social media. Hiromi heard a small groan and looked up. He saw Reki in a ball practically. Reki then moved and got up. 

“You ok kid?” Hiromi asked, seeing the color drain out of Reki’s face. 

“I’m fine just... a little achy.” Reki stumbled to the bathroom and wasn’t seen for a good ten minutes. 

When he emerged Hiromi turned his head and saw the kid. He looked sick. Hiromi got up and walked over. 

“You ok?” 

“No. My.... I’m just... I think I ate something wrong. My belly is hurting. Wait... your 24 right?”

“Yes.”

“Can you go get me some pain killers? Or something to make my stomach stop hurting. I tried but I have to be 18!” Reki begged. 

Hiromi rolled his eyes but left to go get it. Reki laid on the couch and heard Miya roll over. Reki looked up and saw Miya open his eyes. 

“What are you staring at?” Miya asked nervously. 

“Sorry I was dozing off.” Reki looked away and down at the floor. He tried to think about something else. Miya saw how off he looked but Miya being Miya didn’t say anything. 

Kaoru and Kojiro had returned and asked what was going on and where Hiromi was. 

“He’s out.” Reki said not wanting to share anymore. Kaoru and Kojiro didn’t say anything else and only nodded. 

Kaoru walked to the bedroom to change. Kojiro on the other hand sat at the table waiting for Kaoru to finish. 

“Where did papa go?” Miya asked teasingly.

“The hot spring with Kaoru.” Kojiro stuck out his tongue to Miya and then went to change. 

After Hiromi came back Reki got the bag and hid it. He took some pain killer which helped instantly it felt like. 

“Bowling?” Kaoru asked. The group was up for it so they headed out to the building. As they rode there many, and I mean MANY other people were there. 

They got checked into their lane. There were 20 other lanes filled with families and or friends. 

Kaoru took a seat not really wanting to play but chose to. Kojiro grabbed a green ball. Langa got a blue one, Reki got a red one as well as a pink one for Kaoru because he was being nice. Hiromi got a black one and Miya got an orange one. 

They placed their names into the board so it showed up on the tv in their lane. 

“I’m first.” Miya said and pushed through the small group and waited for the pins to go down. He warmed up his arm and proceeded to throw the ball. He missed 4 pins but was in the lead… for now.

Langa got a strike on the first try. This made Reki uncomfortable and slightly mad that Langa was good at everything. He pushed it to the back of his mind and got up. 

“I’ll get a strike.” Reki said, throwing the ball. It was going good till it started to turn and ended up going in the gutter. Reki paused and moved back. “Crap…” 

Kaoru got up and rubbed the boys back. “You let it go too late. Think about throwing it out not… up.” Kaoru also got a strike. 

Hiromi missed 6 pins and Kojiro missed 2. It was a split, those are always hard to get. 

They continued. 

Reki ate the burger he got from one of the waitresses. He saw Langa get another strike. The scoreboard was like this: 

Kaoru (1st) 

Miya (2nd)

Langa (3rd)

Reki (4th)

Hiromi (5th)

Kojiro at last (6th)

  
  


Reki got up and needed no more than 6 points to pass Langa. He threw the ball hard and it hit a single pin. He frowned knowing that was his last chance. He sat back down ashamed.

“God. I hate this.” Reki ate some of his fries and saw Kojiro finish. 

“The winner is…. Kaoru!!” Kojiro said and messed Kaoru’s hair up. Kaoru pushed away the larger man and rolled his eyes. 

Miya grabbed his soda. “Bye losers I’m going to go play some video games.”

Hiromi headed back to the room, He wasn’t used to staying up late and interacting with people. Unless it was at S.

Kaoru and Kojiro left to walk on the beach to watch the sunset and Reki and Langa sat at the tables. 

“Today was so fun!” Langa said with a bright smile. 

“For you.” Reki said in a tone. 

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah. I mean. No. It had just been a long day.” He was going to say something but choose not to, in fear of ruining Langa’s mood. 

“We can go back to the room.” Langa suggested. 

“We can’t leave Miya.”

“Right…” Langa ate some of the remaining fries as they waited for Miya to finish. 

  
  


Kojiro looked over the water. The sunset made everything feel real. 

“What was the real reason you wanted me on this trip?” Kaoru asked, brushing his hair with his fingers. 

“Time. I wanted time with you. Is that a bad thing?” 

“I guess not.” Kaoru walked and stuck his feet in the water. 

Kojiro watched the man of his dreams. The sun lit up every feature of his body. 

“Kaoru. Do you like me?”

Kaoru was cut off guard and turned around and looked at Kojiro. He wasn’t sure what to say at first. Yeah he liked him. They spread part after Adam had left their group. Kojiro saw Kaoru thinking. 

“Yes.” He finally said. 


	2. Lost in thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reki finds out what has been going on with him.

Reki rolled over in bed after a rough night of sleep. He saw the clock and it was 5:30. He knew no one would be up. He sat up and felt his back ache and pinch with dull pain. It felt like a small cramp. But Reki was a guy and didn’t know what a cramps felt like in his lower back, till now. He scrunched his face rubbing the area above his back dimples. He felt pain towards his lower belly and off to one side. He didn’t think much of it so he got up and moved outside of the room. He went to the kitchen area so he wouldn’t disturb Miya who was sleeping on the couch right outside of the kitchen. He pulled out his phone and did some research. 

“Well one source said food poisoning and the other says I’m going to die of cancer... I hate the media.” He set his phone down and felt more discomfort coming from his back and stomach. “O-ouch...” he said, trying to make the pain go away verbally. He heard footsteps and rubbed his eyes turning to the doorway. It was only Kojiro. 

Kojiro was an early riser due to his job. Reki felt like he should have already known that but it hadn’t once crossed his mind. 

“Hey Reki. What are you doing up early?”

“My whole... body hurts. I don’t even know why. Ouch!!” He said and felt a sharp pain to his stomach. This made him curl into a ball in hopes that the pain would stop.

“Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat? Maybe you're not getting enough food.”

“All you care about is your cooking.” Reki said not in the mood. 

Kojiro walked over to Reki and squatted so he was eye level with Reki. “Where does it hurt?”

Reki moved up and pointed to the right side of his stomach. He then placed his hand over his belly button. “And here...” he removed his hand slowly. Kojiro moved closer and placed his hands feeling around his stomach. He squeezed certain parts of his stomach which made Reki wince a bit. 

“I’m going to see if there’s a clinic around here. Start writing down things that you ate. And NO skating” Kojiro grabbed his phone momentarily leaving the room

Reki pulled out his phone "Like I could..." he typed up everything he ate. He leaned back in his chair rubbing his stomach. This time however he could have sworn something was off. He lifted his shirt and his belly looked... bloated. He lifted an eyebrow and shook his head. No. Mmmm. No. 

Reki felt more pain rise up making him feel nauseous as well as dizzy. 

He heard Kojiro get off the phone with someone and saw him return. 

“M-my belly. Joe help. It hurts. I don’t know what to do. It hurts so much.” Reki tried breathing through it. He felt like a total baby which didn’t make himself feel any better. 

“You have an appointment at 7:30. It was the earliest I could get you in. Come on let’s get you in the bath and maybe-“ once Kojiro touched the kids head he felt the heat. “Never mind. Reki-“ he caught off after Reki moved back and ran to the kitchen sink throwing up last nights shitty burger. Reki groaned. Kojiro quickly got water and moved next to Reki. He placed his hand on his back and rubbed slowly in circles. This induced more vomiting from Reki. Reki ran water down the sink and then grabbed the water Kojiro offered. 

“Oh kid. I think you're sick.”

“No shit. M-my back. It’s cramping up.” Reki panted out. Kojiro moved directly behind Reki. Reki set both his elbows on the kitchen counter and arched his back ever so slightly. Kojiro started to knead his lower back. His large hands were much stronger than anyone’s. Kojiro massaged the boy's lower back as if he was trying to get a knot out. Reki breathed slowly and when another small pain would rip through him every 5 or so minutes he would arch his back and Kojiro would knead again. 

“Breath Reki. Calm down. Your doing-“ 

“What is happening?” Miya said. “I heard you guys fucking or something in here- Reki are you ok?!” Miya caught a glimpse of the boy. His pale state and groans made Miya fully understand what was happening. “Sick?” 

“Shhh don’t tell anyone this and shut the door.” Reki said and groaned out as another sharp pain ripped through his lower back. This time it moved to the right side of his belly. “Crap... ouch... ow...” Reki breathed slowly. 

“Is Reki having contractions?” Miya blurted out. 

“No!” Kojiro said quickly. “You're 13!!! Don’t you know about stuff.” Kojiro rolled his eyes. “Why am I the dad of the group?”

“Is he on his period. Is it cramps?” Miya said then thought. “Wait no these are girls….” He felt kind of dumb. "Hey I only know about skateboards."

Kojiro was done at this point. Reki got a moment of rest after ten minutes of dull pain in his stomach and no random sharp ones. Kojiro walked over to Miya. 

“He’s just not feeling well and he must have eaten something that is giving him back cramps. Not... girl cramps but just... yeah. Keep this quiet, we don’t need the others to know, especially Kaoru. He needs this vacation more than anyone.”

“What do I get out of it.” Miya crossed his arms, he looked over and saw Reki scrunch his face from pain. 

“100$ and you help Reki. Go rub his back like you're trying to get a muscle knot out.” 

“Deal.” Miya smirk and walked over to Reki. Reki moved away not wanting anyone’s help. 

“I-I’m fine!” Reki said brushing his red locks behind his ear. 

“No you're not. Just. Stay here. I’m going to do some research.” Kojiro said and left to grab his computer. 

Miya watched Reki. Reki had moved over to the chairs and was now humming to cover the pain. He had never felt awful in his life. 

  
*

Langa rolled over in the bed and felt the coldness of the right side of the bed. He opened his eyes and didn’t see Reki. 

“Reki?”

*  
  


“Ahh!! God...” Reki hit the table sort of hard trying to get past the sharp pain. “Make it stop. Please.”

Miya looked at the boy not really knowing what to do. “Sorry I don't know what to do. Just curl into a ball.” Miya’s suggestion worked for a bit of the time. 

Langa got out of bed. It was only 6 or so but he heard commotion in the kitchen. When he walked over the door was shut. He raised an eyebrow and knocked. 

“Hello?” 

Miya’s eyes went wide and rushed over to the door. “Langa. What are you doing up so early!?”

“Reki isn’t in bed.”   
  


“Oh…. He's out skating. I’m trying to do something. Sorry if I’m being loud. Just go back to sleep.”

Langa didn’t think much of it and went to go to his room, that was after he bumped into Kojiro. Kojiro’s eyes went wide for a second. 

“Ah sorry kiddo. You're up early…”

“Yeah Reki is gone but Miya said he is out skateboarding, I think I might go find him.”

“Oh he’ll be back just let the kid go alone. He’ll be fine.” Kojiro walked and entered the kitchen. He saw Miya looking at Reki worried. He set down his computer and looked at Reki. 

“Reki?”

“Mn?” Reki opened his eyes and looked at Kojiro. “What?”

“I think I have an idea what might be going on.”

“Share with the class then” Miya snapped.

“Watch it kid!” Kojiro said not to take Miya’s attitude. 

“Gezz.” Miya said and looked at the time. It seemed to fly when he wasn’t paying attention. 

Kojiro turned his computer. “Food poisoning.” He said. “But this doesn’t explain back pain….” 

Reki nodded. “Yeah I read that too.”

Kojiro got up and grabbed his keys. “We should get going.”

Reki nodded. 

Kojiro got in the car with Reki. Reki was on the passenger side and was trying to get comfortable. He managed it but was also drifting in and out of sleep. 

Kojiro tried to drive slowly and carefully but couldn’t due to the roads being tougher as they were dirtying into town. 

Reki felt his breath hitch and looked up. He felt a stabbing pain go through his lower abdomen. He leaned his head back feeling like shit. Kojiro moved his hand over to rub his stomach for him. 

“Feeling any better?”

“No… it’s so much worse…” 

Kojiro nodded and pulled into the clinic. He helped Reki out and slowly walked in. 

While in the waiting room many people looked over at them because of the weird… style. A big Italian dude with green hair comforting his friend who looked emo but with bright red hair. 

“Uh… Kojiro?” The nurse called. 

Kojiro got up and helped Reki to the room. Reki got on the examination table and closed his eyes from the pain worsening in his gut. 

“I’m Nurse Lee. The doctor will be in shortly. What is the issue?” She looked at Kojiro so Reki wouldn’t have to speak. 

“Lower back pain, lots of stomach pain. Mostly the lower part of it. He had a fever this morning. As well as he was dizzy and really nauseous, he threw up his dinner from last night. He hadn’t been able to eat anything else because he’s been so sensitive to it. We are also not from around here. So. There’s that.” 

The nurse was quick to type everything up and was able to find a match to what might be the problem. She walked over and did the normal heart rate test and tested his temperature. 

She smiled and walked out of the room. 

Reki was breathing heavily, his stomach wasn’t able to bear much more of this. The doctor came in quickly giving the two a smile. 

“We have a few outsiders I hear. I’m Dr. Yang. Please meet you.” His voice was low and made Kojiro even a bit uncomfortable. 

He moved to Reki and felt around the boy's stomach. This made Reki groan out in pain. 

“Ok. Ok. Well… good news. We caught it before it bursted.”

Kojiro raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Oh his appendicitis. That’s what he has. Unfortunately on the other hand he has to undergo surgery within the next few hours. It is covered by insurance though. Which makes it a life saver.” The doctor typed up a few things. “Sense the boy is 17 I do need his fathers or mothers consent.” 

Kojiro swallowed hard. “I need to contact my…. husband. Could you give me a moment…”




“AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL US ANYTHING!” Kaoru yelled and punched Kojiro’s gut. Not like it did anything though. “Are you stupid!! Oh my god…”

Many people in the waiting room were uncomfortable by their shouting. They moved Reki to a hospital. Miya, Hiromi, and Langa looked at Reki. Langa was on the bed holding his hand. 

“Reki…”

“I’m going to be fine Langa. It’s not going to kill me. Hopefully.”

“Reki don’t say that.” Langa moved his hand up to the boy's stomach and gently rubbed the swollen area. Hiromi and Miya sat on the small couch in the room and weren't sure what to do. Miya slightly nudged Hiromi and they both ended up leaving the room.

In the waiting room, Kaoru walked back and forth. Kojiro touched his arm and stopped him from his passing. “Kaoru you need to sign the papers.”

“Why me?”

“Because they think you're my husband. You're the money maker anyways.” Kojiro realized he probably shouldn’t have said such a thing and I regretted it. 

“Really?! Are you fucking saying that right now?”

“Kaoru. He doesn’t have much time. I mean it hasn’t burst but it might still burst. We can’t just-“

“And Reki‘s mother? What is she going to say? We can’t just do this on our own. Especially without her consent to all of this. Are you crazy?! She will never let us around this boy again.” Kaoru had yet another small panic attack. 

“No, i'm not crazy, I’m just worried. I contacted her a while ago right when we heard the news but… she was still in shock to say anything. She is trying to catch a plane here. She didn’t say yes or no to the surgery but this will get ugly really fast if we don’t do something.” Kojiro thought he was finally getting to Kaoru. 

“Kojiro. Do you know what will happen if that boy gets his appendix removed and they find out we aren’t the parents?”

“What?” Kojiro asked. 

“We could go to jail!!” He yelled. 

Reki could hear them bickering. A doctor came in and gave him some small amount of painkiller to ease the pain. Langa was scared and Reki could see it. He felt ashamed for keeping it away from him. 

“Reki, do you want me to get water or anything?”

“I’m ok Langa. You can snuggle me if you want.” Reki opened his arm up. 

Langa slid into the area and rubbed Reki’s stomach in hopes to help. He rested his head on his chest, he felt Reki’s chest rise slowly and go back down. Langa had no idea what was going to happen. He closed his eyes trying to rest. Reki rubbed Langa’s back slowly until he started to finally get some sleep. 

Miya walked out and touched Kojiro and was pissed. 

“What Miya?”

“My 100$?”

“Not now!” 

This started to get everyone in the waiting room whispering up a storm. Kaoru walked over and hugged Miya. 

“Sorry about your  _ father, he's _ just worried about your  _ brother _ .” 

Miya understood smiling. _Roleplay. Yes._ He wrapped around Kaoru’s waist. 

“Mama, is this why daddy and you are getting a divorce?”

“Yes.” Kaoru’s snapped

“No.” Kojiro spoke at the same time. 

“Your father means no. This isn’t the  _ exact  _ reason. Come on let’s leave your father be.” Kaoru drug Miya out of the room and to Reki's room. Kaoru pulled out two 100$ and gave them to Miya. 

Miya smirked. “I’m going to the arcade. I’ll be back in a hour.”

Kaoru only nodded and watched the boy run off. Kaoru entered the hospital room and pushed his glasses up. He saw Langa and Reki sleeping and heard small monitors beeping normally. He took his seat in on the couch watching Reki. He pulled off his glasses and set his head in his hands. 

  
  



	3. I won't let you fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Reki's recovery and Kaoru helping Reki get past the fact that he isn't some low life sk8er. Although I'm forcing you guys to wait for the next chapter when Kaoru helps Reki. 
> 
> PS i just love seeing Kaoru as a motherly figure.

Reki was being prepped to go into surgery. Langa was holding onto his hand tightly. Reki saw how nervous Langa was and chuckled. 

“Aren’t I supposed to be the nervous one?” Reki commented. 

“I-I just...hate seeing you in pain.”

Kaoru walked in. “I hope you know for the rest of this trip after this there will be NO skating.” 

Reki nodded. “Yes _mom_ ” Reki saw him walk away then looked at Langa. “You really don’t look too good. It won’t take that long.”

“It’s not that. I already said. I hate seeing you in pain. And on top of that you can’t do something you love because of it.”

Reki shook his head. One of the nurses came in and checked everything once more before a few doctors came in to take Reki away. 

In the waiting room Kojiro sat very impatiently. Kaoru set a hand on his shoulder. 

“You need to calm down. Want to drink with me later?”

“How can you talk about drinking when 1, our friend is going into surgery and 2 illegally.” Kojiro honestly cared a lot about Reki.

“We don’t have to worry about that. I have lawyers you know.”

“The rich, am I right?” Miya said playing his video game while eating candy. He felt a smack to his head. “Ouch!”

Kaoru glared at the boy. “Watch your mouth kid. I’m serious.” 

“Why doesn’t Shadow have to be here?” Miya asked, not really expecting a real reason. 

“He’s getting on a plane and going back to Okinawa. He had family business. Or something.” Kaoru said. 

Kojiro looked genuinely freaked out and got up and started to pace. Miya saw this and got up. He walked over to him and straight up hugged this grown ass gorilla. Kojiro looked down at the small body that was wrapped around his waist. 

“Miya?”

“What?”

“What are you doing?” 

“You look way too stressed out and this is a vacation. Take a chill pill.”

Kojiro nodded and heard a phone vibrate. He looked up and saw Kaoru excuse himself. Kojiro could see Kaoru talking many feet away. He nodded even though he was on the phone. Once Kaoru got off he walked over to the group. Langa had just come out and was shaking. Miya grabbed Langa’s hand and tried his best to comfort him. 

“Good news. Reki’s mom was able to sign online and my lawyers are getting it passed on here. Although the surgery that is being done will force Reki to stay here for 3 weeks or until he is able to fly. Although we only booked a week to stay here. They will release Reki after a check up but he will come back on a check up during his 3rd week... which means-“

“I’m staying here with Reki!” Langa said quickly. 

“Let me finish!!” Kaoru yelled. 

Miya and Kojiro were slightly taken back. 

“As I was saying we are only booked here for a week... I have a person who is lending us there home and we are going to stay here till Reki can safely go home. His mom said she would stay here in a separate place. That means it is our job to help Reki. Ok?”

Miya, Kojiro, and Langa smiled. Langa gave a firm nod and Kojiro only patted Kaoru’s back. 

“You did good.” Kojiro said, sitting down. 




2 weeks later 

Reki laughed in the bed he was in. “Langa stop!! I told you that I can’t laugh when I’m like this!!” 

Langa smiled wide. “Well I said I was working on my comedy and who better to test it on then you!”

Kaoru walked in. “Langa stop it and give him his medicine.” 

Langa looked over at Reki then to Kaoru then back at Reki. “Sorry.” Langa gave him his water and pills. 

Reki took them no problem. Langa nodded seeing he was getting better over time. 

Kaoru walked out looking at Miya. Miya was at the table finishing his game. He set it down. Miya looked up at Kaoru. When their eyes met Miya softened them. 

“How’s Reki?”

“Finally got color in his face. His stomach is still swollen and we are going to help him walk a bit more today.” He smiled. 

“Walk?”

“Yeah just help him move his body. I have Langa on washing duty because there’s no way in hell I would wash a 17 year old boy. God only knows how much that kid showers in general. And I’m having Kojiro make a small meal. He hasn’t been eating much so we need to get that up.”

Miya nodded getting up and grabbing a bag of chips. Kaoru quickly grabbed them. 

“Are you kidding Miya? You have to eat breakfast before fattening snacks.” Kaoru put the chips away. 

  
  


“Langa stop it!” Reki pushed Langa away. 

“I want to show you how she looked at you!!”

“I don’t need a up close view!” Reki heard a small gurgle from his stomach and stopped laughing looking down. Langa backed away to give him space. 

“You ok?” Langa asked nervously. 

“Hungry. But I really don’t want to eat. Should we go shower?” 

Langa nodded and helped Reki out of bed. He was on Rick's right side holding his back and stomach as they walked to the bathroom. Once in there Langa helped Reki take his clothes off and saw the cut. He looked away and nodded. 

Langa was able to wash Reki well and soon both emerged from the bathroom. Reki was walking fine on his own but Langa kept a hand on his back for his well being. 

“The slime lives.” Miya snickers. 

“Yes I do. Anyways my belly is grumbling up a storm. Food?”

Kojiro walked out and gave him some toast. They all sat at the table eating breakfast. Kaoru looked over at Reki many times. 

“Did you get the cream on your incision?” Kaoru finally asked. 

“Oh no. Not yet. I’ll get it later.” Reki ate a few bites before he felt nauseous and stopped. Kojiro looked over and saw the plate still full of toast. 

“Reki?” He asked to make sure he was ok. 

“I’m fine!” Reki said quickly. 

Kaoru nodded, finishing his tea and getting up. “Are you finished?”

Reki nodded. Kaoru grabbed his arm gently and led him to the bedroom. He had Reki sit on the bed and grabbed some cream. Reki knew the drill lifting up his shirt. Kaoru saw the boy's pale skin and looked up. He lost the color in his face again...he gently rubbed the cream on the boy's stomach. 

“What a fun way to start the summer.” Reki sarcastically tried to make conversation. 

“It happens. Just... not to us.” Kaoru looks at the cut and then blinks once. _It’s so deep…_ Kaour ran his fingers over it before pulling away. Reki pushed his shirt down. “The pain, are you in any?”

“Not really. I mean dull pain yes. But I’m tough.” 

Kaoru set a hand on the boy's hair, messing it up. “Your mom is very. Very! Worried about you. Call her or something. She only trusts me because I saved your life.”

“Pfff that’s a little far Cherry.”

Kaoru wanted to punch him in the gut for saying his ‘S’ name but chose not to. Reki agreed he needed to call his mother. He reached to grab his phone and then stopped. 

“Why does everything get in my way to make me have to fall behind in the group?”

“God gives the hardest fights to those who are strong.” Kaoru walked out of the room leaving him to think. 

Reki smiled softly. “Yeah.”




Miya sat on the beach watching the waves tunnel over one another. Langa had just gotten out of the water and sooth his hair back. He looked good with his hair out of his face. 

“Miya?”

“Mn?” Miya was lost in thought watching the sunset go down. That was until Langa touched his arm. He looked up. “Langa.”

“It’s our last night here, what do you want to do?”

In total honesty Miya didn’t feel up to doing anything. He wanted his own bed and his cats on top of him. He didn’t want to do anything more here. He was home sick in a way. The sun got to wishing hour so the sky gave off this gold and purple glow almost. 

“Nothing.” Miya finally said. Langa knew how he must have felt. He nodded and sat on the towel he had thrown out over the sand. He watched the sunset with Miya before heading back to the house. 

Kojiro was in the kitchen with Ms. Kyan. He was totally seducing her with his looks as they made dinner together. 

“Hey guys.” Reki said, coming out and nodding to Langa and Miya who had just come back. Langa saw Reki up and about and rushed by his side. “It's fine Langa don’t worry.”

Langa believed him and left to change. Reki sat on the couch and looked outside the sliding glass door and saw Kaoru looking at the sun going down as well. He then changed his focus, and looked at the T.V seeing how nice the weather was going to be tomorrow. Sunny with a chance of rain. Perfect riding weather Reki thought. 

Kojiro finished with dinner and went to go get Kaoru. Reki watched as Kojiro walked out, shutting the door and wrapping his arms around the slender man with long pink hair. Kaoru turned around and Kojiro gave a small kiss to him on his nose. Kojiro looked up as the sun went down. Then the two turned to enter inside. 

“Kojiro I said it a while ago and I’m saying it again. I don’t like spicy foods so I'm getting food for me and Reki for a different area.” Kaoru birkered like a wife as he grabbed his keys. “Come on Reki.”

Reki nodded getting up and walking with Kaoru. 

Langa walked out and saw Reki just leaving. It felt like they were being very distant lately. He didn’t know why. 

  
  


Kaoru looked over at the kid in the passenger seat as they drove. 

“Is your stomach bothering you at all?”

“No.”

“Your head?” Kaoru asked. 

“I’m all good.” Reki said watching the scenery. Kaoru touched the kids' hair making Reki have to look at Kaoru. 

“Are you nervous about the flight home?”

“I feel like I’m almost free here. Like I’m not tied down to those who call Langa, Snow and call me the low life who probably tags along with Langa because he's good.”

“You’re not a low life. I think it was nice of you to show Langa how to ride. Think about this if you never snowed Langa a board in his life he wouldn’t be who he is today.”

“That's my problem. He is who he is because of me. He is SNOW because of me.” 

Kaoru understood quite well what he was saying. “He loves you and maybe everyone will be ahead of you and leave you behind but Langa won't do that. I think you need to give trust to him.”

Reki nodded because he was done talking. 

“I used to be Adam’s bitch you know that?”

“What do you mean?”

“I used to have piercings and wear my hair weird, I used to fall head over heels until I knew what Adam wanted.”

“So?”

“So… What I’m saying is even though I stuck around Adam and Joe the only person who stuck back to my side was Joe. It wasn’t till a year ago that I finally trusted Joe to forever be by my side.” Kaoru pulled into an empty parking lot and set the car into park and turned it off. “It takes two to work a friendship Reki. Langa is being by your side and you need to do the same.” Kaoru got out and popped the trunk. 

Reki questioned what he was doing but when he saw the trunk close he saw his own board in Kaoru’s hands. He got out instantly and looked at Kaoru. 

“What are you doing with my board?”

“It’s been… almost a month. We have to get you back on a board or something.” Kaoru set the board down and held out his hands. “I won't let you fall. Get on it.”


	4. We are home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reki and the crew finally get home

Kaoru held out his hands and raised an eyebrow. Reki decided to take a step forward but then stopped. Kaoru was questioning what Reki was doing before Reki got on the board and pushed off. Muscle memory. Reki’s body remembered the feeling. He was slow at first and hurt him a bit but he was riding around without Kaoru’s help. It was the best thing. The air coming at his face and the feeling of pavement under his wheels. He stopped and looked at Kaoru. Kaoru gave him a nod and was able to understand how happy Reki was. 

Later when they got home. 

“The air is so nice!” They walked into the house and saw the group still eating. Langa turned around and saw how happy Reki was. 

“Reki?” Langa questioned why he was happy. 

“Hey langa. Come on. Let's go.”

“Where?”

“I want to show you something.” 

Reki’s mom looked worried but Kaoru reassured her that her son was going to be fine. Langa got up and started to walk outside with Reki. Reki grabbed his board and walked with it down the slant of the road. They walked together till they got to the bottom of the hill. Reki turned to langa and gave him a smile. “Lets ride.”

After riding around for a while it got super dark and the boys stopped and sat on a bench by an open convenience store. 

“Langa… I don’t want to be looked at as just another… skater.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to be  **by** you. Not behind you.”

Langa smiled softly. “I want you to be by me too. Forever.” Langa leaned in kissing Reki. Reki was stunned for a moment before returning the kiss. Reki being his normal self started to touch Langa due to his overstepping boundary of physical touch. He set his hand on langas inner thigh. Langa gently deepened the kiss and did the same and set his hand on Reki’s chest. 

Reki had to pull away due to his lack of skill in kissing and not being able to breathe. 

“You and Cherry must have chatted.” Langa said finally. It wasn’t wrong but also not right. 

“We talked but not about us. He brought my board and we rode in the parking lot just down a mile ago.” 

Langas hands slowly slid down from his chest to his waist. “Is your stomach-“

“It’s fine.” He gave a small thumbs up even though his whole body, especially his incision, hurt. He got up grabbing his board. “We should ride up. We have a long day tomorrow. 

Langa agreed. 




In the morning they were on their way back. Langa was asleep on Reki and Reki himself was passed out. Miya played on his phone till it got no service and was forced to do something else. 

Kaoru and Kojiro were snuggled close in their seats. 

“So the kids alright?” Kojiro kindly asked. 

“More or less.” Kaoru responded and set his head on Kojiro’s chest and turned to cuddle him. Kaoru slipped a hand inside his shirt and rested it on his warm body. 

“Here I thought you might pinch my nipples.”

“I would but I only do that at S if you're being an asshole.” Kaoru then tried to get some sleep. 

After landing they all parted ways except Langa, Reki, and Reki’s mom. 

When they got home Reki got out of the car and opened the front door. When he opened it the two little girls ran to Reki. 

“Brother!!” They cried out and Reki picked one up sitting on the porch with them. One of the other girls tried to lift up his shirt. Reki knew what she was looking for and showed them the cut. They looked at it in awe. 

“Is brother ok?”

“Yes I’m fine.” Reiki set the little girl down and looked at Langa who was watching him. 

“That’s enough you two, leave the boys alone.” Reki’s mom said and brought the girls inside. 

Reki looked at Langa and smiled at him. Langa gave him a smile back and they did their small hand shake. “Go home Langa I bet your mom is missing you like crazy.”

“Thanks Reki for this trip. Let’s go again but not…. get hurt. Ok?”

“Deal!!” 

Reki waved him goodbye and went inside. He had written down somewhere that this by far was the worst start to summer vacation. Ever. 


End file.
